Wrong Number
by awriterofthings
Summary: Chloe dials the wrong number. One shot.


**Wrong Number**

Chloe entered her on-campus apartment, slamming the door shut in frustration before making her way into the living room. She tossed her malfunctioning cell phone onto the coffee table and grabbed her house phone. She had had the day from hell and was on the verge of breaking something. She dialed her best friend's number from memory and placed it to her ear. As soon as Chloe heard the click that meant her call had been answered, she launched into the story of her day without letting Aubrey speak. "Aubrey I've had the worst day ever. I quit my job. My boss is always such a jerk. I mean, god, I don't know why he has to be such a prick. My cell phone is being a piece of crap. I can't get the thing to stay on for more than ten seconds. I got a hole in my favorite shirt... the one you bought me for my birthday two years ago. And to top it all off, I had to take a cab back to campus because my car got a flat tire. I'm so over today. It's definitely a drinking kind of night." Chloe let out a breath, glad to have gotten all that out of her system.

"Um... you have the wrong number," a female voice Chloe had never heard before said.

Chloe's eyes widened and she moved the phone from her ear to look at the screen. She hit the phone to her head when she saw that she had switched two numbers around in Aubrey's phone number. She put the phone back to her ear and began to apologize profusely. "I am so sorry. I dialed too quickly and got the numbers mixed up. I didn't mean to make you listen to all of that. You could've totally just hung up on me. I'm sorry again. Have a goodnight."

"Hold on," the voice said. "Are you going to be all right with your crappy day and all?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I just needed to vent. I didn't mean for you to be on the end of it, though." Aubrey was going to be thoroughly amused by Chloe's mistake when she told her what happened.

"Do you still need to vent?" the girl asked. "I don't mind listening."

Chloe smiled at that, surprised that this stranger was willing to listen to her go on about her bad day. She was getting ready to respond when she heard a remix of _Titanium _playing in the background. "That sounds like a sweet remix of _Titanium. _I've never heard it before."

"That's because I remixed it myself. It's kind of what I do."

"Well it sounds amazing," Chloe said. "I love that song."

"I'm surprised you even know David Guetta."

"Of course I know him. I don't live under a rock. That song is my jam... my lady jam."

"Oh wow, did you just admit what I think you just did?"

"I already ranted about my horrible day. What's a little personal information?"

The female on the other line chuckled. "Okay, how about a name?"

"My name's Chloe. What's yours?"

"Beca."

"Beca? I like that," Chloe replied, settling down more comfortably on the couch.

"Chloe's a pretty name, too," Beca said. "So why was your boss being such a prick?"

"I need Friday off and he didn't want to give it to me. I'm a part of this a capella group and we have auditions that day."

"An a capella group? That really is a thing now, huh? Don't you think it's kind of lame?"

"Hey, a capella is fun," Chloe insisted. "It's basically what you do with deejaying except it's all from ours mouths."

"I'll have to take your word for it," Beca said.

"No, you have to witness it," Chloe insisted. "Do you know where BardenUniversity is?"

"I'm pretty familiar with it," Beca replied. "I live there."

"Oh my god, that's perfect!" Chloe exclaimed. "Can you sing?"

"I can and no, I'm not auditioning."

"Come on, Beca," Chloe begged. "We need the people."

"Now you just sound desperate," Beca laughed.

"I am," Chloe admitted. "We had a bad run of things last year and I really want us to do better this time around. Just think about it. We're the Barden Bellas. You can look us up."

"All right, I'll think about it but I'm not making any promises," Beca said.

"I can work with that," Chloe said, happily.

The two continued to talk about everything from music to their favorite things to do when they weren't doing something music related. The only thing they had in common was music but conversation flowed easily between the two and three hours later, the beeping of Chloe's phone let her know that it would be dying soon.

"Hey, my phone's telling me we've been talking to much," Chloe said. "It's about to die."

"Oh wow," Beca said, realizing the amount of time they had been talking. "That is the longest phone conversation I've ever had. Well, the longest conversation in general."

Chloe laughed. "It was a nice three hours. Thank you for making my day better."

"Glad I could be of some help," Beca said.

"I'll see you at auditions. I'll be the redhead," Chloe said.

"I never said I'd audition," Beca said.

"Doesn't mean you can't show up and say hi," Chloe said. "Friday at twelve. Don't be la-." The phone died and Chloe sighed, disappointed that her call had to end but excited for Friday to arrive.

* * *

Chloe was sitting next to Aubrey in the auditorium waiting for everything to get started. She had told the blonde about how she had dialed the wrong number and what it had led to and her best friend, of course, thought she was crazy.

"You might've invited a serial killer here," Aubrey said as she organized the pens in her yellow cup that was sitting on the table.

Chloe smiled, happily. "Or the person who is going to help us win finals."

"_Or _the person who is going to kill you before you can make it there," Aubrey threw back.

Chloe rolled her eyes and gave her attention to the stage as auditions began.

Several minutes passed with auditions taking place and Chloe was disappointed when the last person went and there had been no one named Beca who had auditioned.

"Maybe she lied about her name," Aubrey said. "You know, because that's what serial killers do."

Chloe ignored Aubrey and perked up when she saw a petite brunette quickly walk onto the stage.

The brunette smiled and waved at Chloe. "I didn't know I had to prepare that song."

This was her. It had to be. Chloe smiled at the brunette brightly. "That's okay. Sing whatever you want."

Aubrey frowned and looked at Chloe. "Your toner is showing," she muttered.

Beca gestured to the yellow cup on the table. "May I?"

Chloe nodded, enthusiastically and Beca poured the pens out on the table before sitting down on stage, placing the cup down.

Chloe listened, impressed as who she was assuming was Beca, began to use the cup as an instrument. Her voice was gorgeous and she knew within the first line that Beca would take the Barden Bellas all the way. Once the song ended, everyone clapped and Chloe made her way over to the stage.

"Get my cup back!" Aubrey yelled to Chloe who waved her off.

"Beca?" Chloe asked.

The brunette smiled. "That would be me."

"I'm Chloe."

Beca laughed. "You being the only redhead here kind of gave that way."

"Oh, right," Chloe smiled. "So, you sounded great."

"Thanks." Beca shoved her hands into her pockets. "I don't even know why I auditioned."

"Because you secretly love a capella," Chloe offered.

Beca shook her head. Yeah, no."

Chloe smirked, flirtatiously. "Then maybe a redhead had something to do with it."

Beca grinned. "Maybe." She gestured to the exit. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

Chloe nodded and linked her arm with Beca's. "Yeah, I know a nice place on campus."

The two began to head towards the door but Chloe pulled away from Beca. "Hold on." Chloe picked Aubrey's cup up from the stage and went over to the blonde who was going over the candidates. She placed the cup down on the table. "She sounded great, right?"

Aubrey sighed. "Yes, she was good. Only you would dial the wrong number and end up getting us a great addition to the Bellas _and _yourself a potential new girlfriend. She looks too alternative, though. Get her to take out those ear monstrosities or she'll get the boot."

Chloe hugged her best friend at hearing that Beca would be allowed into the Bellas. "I'll see you back at the apartment." Chloe headed back over to the brunette and they exited the auditorium.

"So how has your day been?" Beca grinned.

Chloe laughed. "Perfect," she said before linking her arm with Beca's once again.


End file.
